


White Sheep

by Boom



Series: Teen Wolf Bites [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Everyone is a Bad Guy Basically, Gen, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boom/pseuds/Boom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Stiles is robbed by his roommate, he’s left penniless in an apartment he can’t afford, with no job, no contacts, and nowhere to go but to the streets. Then he gets a call from someone calling themselves a friend and a job offer he’s less than willing to refuse. It goes like this: he get’s a package, he reads and follows the instructions, and five hundred dollars ends up in his bank account. For bigger packages, like the one time he got to drive a Ferrari from a garage in Phoenix to a house in Oregon, he got a larger incentive. All he has to do is not ask any questions. But Stiles' always been good at connecting dots, so when he gives new directions to a contact… Let’s just say Alice ain’t got nothing on this rabbit hole.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a scene from a longer work I may or may not post. Can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Sheep

Life had not always been so black and gray for Stiles. In fact, he was raised to err on the side of the angles. His dad had been the longest running Sheriff in his hometown until his retirement a few years ago and Stiles had every intention of following in his footsteps. He’d been accepted to the local UC and moved in with his good buddy, Matt, and he was studying criminal justice. It was the perfect situation until Matt came to him with bad news. Worse than bad: he’d been dealing to keep his side of the rent up. Stiles had known Matt wasn’t doing well in classes, but he hadn’t realized his roommate had been dealing _coke_ out of their apartment. And apparently (because why not) Matt had lost a shipment. He had to pay back the lost sales _with interest_ and he needed Stiles help. And if Stiles didn’t help? Well that was when the .22 came out. And a very put out look form Matt. Stiles wrote the check and never saw Matt again.

This left Stiles in a predicament. He could call his dad and tell him what happened, leave school and move back home, or he could cover. His semester was paid for, so technically all he need was food and rent. And internet. And cable. After the first month of bill spending him dry, it became abundantly clear how much money Matt had been footing for them. His second month he couldn’t afford the rent. The third, he got a notice, but with finals around the corner, he couldn’t worry about it. 

Then came the call.

“Hello?”

“Is this Alistienim Stilinski?”

“Stiles,” Stiles rubbing the bridge of his nose, fighting back the migraine the butchering of his first name always caused. Seriously, it didn’t even _start_ with an A, “Listen, if this is about my bills—“

“Your bills are taken care of Mr. Stilinski, I would like to talk to you about a job opportunity.”

Stiles lifted his head, staring at a fixed point as he focused on the voice. It was a little rough around the edges, but articulate. He sounded rich.

“Who is this?”

“For the pretense of this call and any other we may have in the future, you may call me Mr. Wolf.”

“Cryptic,” Stiles couldn’t help saying, leaning back in his chair, “How’d you get my number?”

“From a mutual acquaintance, a Mr. Daehler—“

Stiles’ heart leaped. The call was disconnected the the phone was across the room before he could think about it. Holy shit was Matt rolling him again? How fucking deep was he if he was dragging Stiles down with him? His hands shook. He looked at his text and knew immediately he was done for the night. He got up to make himself something to eat when his phone went off again. Stiles stilled, staring at it lighting up on his bed. He watched it until it stilled, blinking dully with a missed call. As soon as he tried moving, the phone went off again, sounding more persistent. Stiles heart was hammering in his chest as he slowly made his way to the insidious device. The phone went silent again. The screen showed two missed calls from a blocked number before going dark, then lighting up. Stiles tapped accept before the tone sounded, “Listen I don’t know what shit Matt’s in, but you can let him know he can clean up his own damn messes, I want nothing to do—“

“This is not about Matt Daehler’s previous transgressions,” Mr. Wolf said, sounding mildly annoyed, “This is about a mutually beneficial job opportunity. Are you interested?”

“No,” Stiles said immediately, “I’m not interested in selling drugs. I’m interested in getting off the phone and never hearing from you again.”

“That can be arranged.”

“Good. Then arrange it—“

“But I would like to tell you my offer first.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, “Not interested.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles paced the length of his studio, “I’m not interested in dealing—“

“I am not in the drug trade, Mr. Stilinski.”

“I still don’t care,” Stiles said, “I’m not doing it.”

There was a pause, long enough for Stiles to check his phone to make sure the call hadn’t disconnected.

“Alright, Mr. Stilinski, I’ll make you a deal,” Mr. Wolf said, his voice dangerously even, “I am going to send a package to your apartment. Nothing special, just a wallet and a set of keys. I… would appreciate it if you would take them to that little coffee shop on Merryweather and 8th, a friend of mine will buy you coffee for the trouble.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say, “Are you serious?”

“If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Don’t call me again,” Stiles hung up and dropped his phone on the bed, deciding on the spot any packages he received would be thrown in the trash immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's not as stand alone as I thought...
> 
> Tell me what y'all think, your basically choosing what I'll spend the next few months working on!


End file.
